BROTHER COMPLEX
by ParkChunnie
Summary: Chap 5! YUNJAE Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang di kelilingi oleh hyung-hyung nya yang sangat overprotective, menyukai namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho yang merupakan teman hyungnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? YUNJAE, GTOP, and other . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH. RnR:D
1. Chapter 1

BROTHER COMPLEX

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other.**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer : Jaejoong itu punya saya. *dihajar**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KEMBALI SAYA MEMBAWA FF BARU LAGI PEMIRSAH AHAHAHAHA (readers: utang FF masih banyak woy!).**_

_**Ehehehhee, ne. cerita ini mengalir begitu saja di kepala saya. Rasanya ga puas kalo ga di tulis. Berminat membaca readers? ;P.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Joongieeee…. Lihat, hyung bawa apa untukmu" ucap namja bermata sipit sambil melambai-lambaikan kaos bergambar gajah lucu di depan namja cantik yang di panggilnya Joongie tadi.

"Kaos bergambar gajah…. Kyaaaa … itu untukku kan hyung?" ucap namja cantik itu, dan langsung menyambar kaos yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh namja bermata sipit itu.

"Ne, tentu saja. Hyung khusus membelinya untukmu…" ucap namja bermata sipit itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu.

"Gomawo hyung, kau baik sekali" ucap namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum cerah ceria.

Kim Jaejoong, anak bungsu dari keluarga besar Kim. Kenapa di sebut keluarga besar? Karena anak dari keluarga Kim itu bukan Cuma dua atau tiga, tapi TUJUH! Sekali lagi agar terlihat lebih menyakinkan TU-JUH! TUJUH pemirsah!.

Si bungsu yang memiliki wajah paling tidak _manly _jika dibanding dengan ke-enam hyungnya, si bungsu yang paling di lindungi oleh ke-enam hyungnya, si bungsu yang selalu di anggap anak kecil oleh ke-enam hyungnya, si bungsu yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari yeoja, si bungsu yang selalu di perlakukan secara berlebihan oleh hyung-nya, si bungsu yang tidak boleh di sakiti hatinya, si bungsu yang tidak boleh menteskan air matanya, si bungsu yang tidak di izikan pulang lebih dari jam tujuh malam, kecuali keluar dengan salah satu hyungnya, si bungsu yang secara tidak langsung tertekan batinnya, si bungsu yang malang!.

Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan bagi namja cantik itu, mempunyai hyung-hyung yang terlalu _overprotective_. Bukan Cuma hyungnya saja, bahkan Appa dan Ummanya memperlakukannya tidak berbeda jauh dari ke-enam hyungnya, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Di mata mereka, Jaejoong bukanlah namja dewasa yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku SMA kelas 1. Bagi mereka, Jaejoong adalah bayi kecil di keluarga Kim. Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi bagaimana mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong.

Penasaran dengan struktur keluar besar Kim? Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari urutan pertama, yang pertama adalah:

KIM HANGENG. Siapa namja satu ini? Dia adalah kepala keluarga KIM. Appa dari Jaejoong dan hyung-hyungnya. Lalu yang kedua…

KIM HEECHUL. Dia adalah Umma Jaejoong. Seseorang dengan paras yang cantik, dan kecantikannya itu, mengalir pada anak bungsunya Jaejoong. Jadi, tidak usah heran dari mana kecantikan Jaejoong itu berasal.

KIM SEUNG HYUN a.k.a TOP. Namja ini adalah anak pertama di keluarga KIM. Namja dengan perawakan tinggi tegap dan tatapan mata yang mematikan. Orang pertama yang akan membabat habis namja ataupun Yeoja yang mengganggu adiknya, Kim Jaejoong.

KIM TAEYANG. Namja dengan cirri khas rambut yang menjulang keatas. Anak kedua keluarga Kim. Orang kedua yang paling tenang setelah TOP. Orang yang selalu menganggap apapun yang di lakukan Jaejoong adalah hal paling _cute_ di bumi ini. Entah itu marah, berteriak, atau apapun itu.

KIM CHANSUNG. Anak ketiga keluarga Kim, namja paling jahil sedunia-akhirat. Namja yang paling tidak suka jika ada yang mendekati adiknya Jaejoong. Bersiaplah menerima perlakuan 'menyenangkan' dari namja ini, jika berani mendekati Jaejoong. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan pada orang tersebut 'surga dunia'.

KIM DAESUNG. Anak ke empat di kelurga Kim. Namja bermata sipit yang paling-paling-paling-paling memanjakan Jaejoong. Namja yang selalu membelikan Jaejoong barang-barang berwujud gajah. Entah itu baju, boneka, gantungan kunci, tau apapun.

KIM CHANGMIN. Anak kelima di keluarga Kim. Mempunyai julukan evil, jangan heran akan hal itu. Changmin memiliki julukan evil bukan tanpa alasan, bagaiman tidak evil, yang mendidik Changmin tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Dewa dari neraka a.k.a Chansung- hyungnya sendiri. Changmin sendiri sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Di Sekolah yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Changmin lah orang yang mengawasi Jaejoong jika berada di sekolah.

KIM SEUNGRI. Anak ke enam di keluarga Kim. Namja paling narsis dunia akhirat. Sekarang duduk di kelas 2 SMA di sekolah yang sama juga dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong. Siapa yang tak mengenal Seungri di sekolah? Namja dengan predikat Playboy nomer wahid!. Orang kedua yang selalu mengawasi Jaejoong di sekolah setelah Changmin. Orang yang paling suka menebarkan aura pembunuhan jika ada namja atau yeoja yang menggoda adiknya-Jaejoong.

And the last is …

KIM JAEJOONG. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim. Si bungsu yang hidupnya selalu di pantau tiap detiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kehidupan anak SMA pada umumnya, pasti ada diantara mereka yang merasakan yang namanya JATUH CINTA!. Ne. begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sedang berdiri di koridor atas sambil memandang kearah lapangan. Matanya selalu tertuju pada namja yang sedang tertawa sambil melemparkan bola kearah ring basket.

"Melihat Yunho Sunbae lagi eoh?" tanya namja bersuara lumba-lumba, mengejutkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memperhatikan namja yang menjadi titik focus pandangnya.

"Su-ie… mengagetkan ku saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan lengan Junsu- namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"Hehehe, mian. Kau kan bisa meminta Changmin hyung untuk mengenalkan nya padamu"

"Yang benar saja. Waktu kemarin aku hanya menanyakan nama Yunho sunbae pada hyungku itu, dia sudah seperti kesurupan. Dan itu sukses membuat aku di introgasi habis-habisan oleh TOP hyung. Cukup sudah. Aku tidak tahan mendengar ceramah mereka."

"Hahahaha, aku lupa kalau kau adalah _Princess_ di rumah. HAHAHAHHA" tawa Junsu menggelegar di koridor sekolah. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Jaejoong itu sangat-sangat-sangat diperlakukan berlebihan oleh keluarganya.

"Ha .. Ha.. Ha.. lucu sekali Kim Junsu" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahahha, aku hanya sedikit heran melihat keluargamu Joongie. Dan aku sangat kasihan padamu."

"Terima kasih sudah bersimpati ne" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha mian. Kalau kau selalu menuruti hyung-hyungmu itu, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan punya kekasih Joongie. Kasihan sekali. Padahal saat SMA seperti inilah kita harus membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan orang yang kita cintai"

"Lalu? Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap putus asa kearah Yunho.

"sesekali, cobalah memberontak Joongie. Mau sampai kapan kau di perlakukan seperti bayi eoh?"

"Memberontak? Bukannya itu semakin memperparah keadaan?"

"Benar juga. Atau, kau minta izin secara langsung saja. Katakan pada hyungmu, kalau kau ingin di beri kebebasan. Aku yakin mereka akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kuncinya hanya satu, kau hanya perlu merengek pada TOP hyung. Aku yakin, semua hyungmu akan luluh juga"

"Apa kau yakin akan berhasil?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Asal kau mengeluarkan bakat acting yang luar biasa, aku rasa bisa berjalan lancar"

"Akan ku coba" ucap Jaejoong ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong sudah menunggu di sebelah mobil Changmin. Dia memang selalu pulang bersama hyung-hyungnya. Begitu juga jika berangkat sekolah. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mereka izinkan pulang sendirian, walau Jaejoong memelas, memohon, meraung-raung, atau berteriak-teriak sambil berguling ditanah sekalipun, mereka tidak akan mengizinkannya!.

"Sedang menunggu Changmin?" sapa seseorang di belakang Jaejoong.

"Yunho sunbae…" ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Yunho menyapanya!

"Ne. Sedang menunggu Changmin kah?" ulang Yunho lagi.

"N.. Ne Sunbae" jawab Jaejoong terbata.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat _princess_ Jaejoong yang paling di jaga itu dari dekat. Beruntung sekali" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sejuta watt. Hampir saja Jaejoong pingsan karena terpesona.

"Princess?"

"Ne. Hehehe, kau tau julukan itu dari Changmin" ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"_Hyung bastard!"_ batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai julukan itu. Benar tidak?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Namja mana yang suka di panggil princess? Kurasa tidak ada" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku rasa, julukan itu cocok untukmu" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan BLUSH~ memerahlah sudah pipi namja cantik itu.

"Jung Yunho! Berani kau menggoda adik ku, ku tamatkan riwayatmu" ucap namja jangkung yang sedang menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

" Hahahhaa, kau ini. Aku hanya berkenalan dengan adikmu saja. Apa salahnya?" ucap Yunho cuek.

"Tentu saja salah. Kau tidak boleh berbicara pada adikku, jika aku tidak ada" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong denga posesif.

"Mwo? Peraturan dari mana itu?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku baru saja mengatakannya, tentu saja itu peraturan dari ku." Ucap Changmin sewot sendiri.

"Joongiieee~ bogoshipooooo" teriak Seungri dari kejauhan.

"Memalukan" desis Jaejoong. Bertambah lah semburat merah di pipi namja cantik itu.

"Yunho hyung? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Seungri sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Hyung, sesak" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Seungri.

"Omooooo mian Joongie, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Seungri panic.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Aku hanya kau peluk. Tidak mungkin ada luka lebam atau semacamnya" ucap Jaejoong jengah sambil menyingkirkan tangan Seungri yang meraba wajahnya dengan panic.

"Hehehe, hyung hanya khawatir…" ucap Seungri sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Ya! Bodoh! Kau menyakitinya" ucap Changmin sambil menepis tangan Seungri dari kepal Jaejoong.

"Aish, sakit hyung!" desis Seungri pada Changmin.

"Pabbo!" ucap Changmin sambil menoyor kepala Seungri.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kalian berlebihan" ucap Jaejoong menengahi pertengkaran paling tidak penting antara kedua hyungnya itu.

"Oia, kau dengar apa kataku tadi kan Yunho! Jangan berani menggoda adikku! Awas kau!" ancam Changmin.

"Mwo? Kau menggoda adik ku hyung?" tanya Seungri tak terima.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya bicara. Aish… kalian ini" ucap Yunho heran.

"Sekali saja kau berani menggoda adikku, ku kirim kau keneraka hyung. Tak peduli kalau kau adalah sahabat kental Changmin hyung" ucap Seungri, mengeluarkan aura-aura pembunuhannya.

"Hahahhaha, kalian ini. Aku hanya mengajak adik kalian bicara, bukan ingin memakannya. Ya.. walaupun aku ingin sekali memakannya" ucap Yunho sambil berlari memasuki mobilnya. Tentu dia tidak ingin terkena amukan Seungri. Jika Seungri marah, bisa saja mobil Changmin akan berpindah ke kepala Yunho. Percayalah. Seungri bisa jadi orang paling kejam jika itu menyangkut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi, hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria. Pipinya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak kencang, merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa malunya, Jaejoong langsung menarik kunci mobil dari kantung kemeja Changmin dan membuka mobil itu. Selama perjalanan, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan membuat kedua namja yang berada pada jok depan mengkerutkan keningnya.

Changmin dan Seungri bukanlah orang polos yang tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang di alami oleh adiknya itu. Dengan panic tingkat dewa, Seungri mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemeja sekolahnya. Diliriknya Changmin sebentar, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hyungnya itu, Seungri mulai mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Setelah selesai, dikirimnya pesan itu kepada ke-empat hyungnya yang lain.

.

.

.

From: The Most Handsome Guy ever-Seungri

To:Top Hyung, Taeyang hyung, Chansung hyung, Daesung hyung.

"_Siaga satu hyung.._

_Bahaya mengintai Princess kita, _

_diharapkan berhati-hati dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho. _

_Kita harus menyusun rencana penyelamatan._

_Sepertinya ini akan sulit._

_Kita akan rapatkan hal ini setelah makan malam"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara, keempat namja yang baru saja menerima pesan dari Seungri ,langsung sibuk memutar otak. Top langsung sibuk mencari tau informasi soal Yunho, Taeyang langsung sibuk memeras otaknya untuk menyusun rencana-rencana yang harus mereka lakukan pada Yunho, Changsung… namja itu langsung menyeringai mengerikan begitu mendapat pesan dari Seungri. Dalam pikirannya, sudah tersusun rencana mulian untuk mencebloskan Yunho keneraka, sementara Daesung? Namja itu langsung panic setengah mati dan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan nya untuk pulang kerumah menemui Seungri dan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib Yunho selanjutnya?

Berniat dengan kelanjutan ceritanya?

Bisa minta Reviewnya?

XD

LANJUT? DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap sebelumnya~_

_From: The Most Handsome Guy ever-Seungri_

_To:Top Hyung, Taeyang hyung, Chansung hyung, Daesung hyung._

"_Siaga satu hyung.._

_Bahaya mengintai Princess kita, _

_diharapkan berhati-hati dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho. _

_Kita harus menyusun rencana penyelamatan._

_Sepertinya ini akan sulit._

_Kita akan rapatkan hal ini setelah makan malam"_

_._

_Sementara, keempat namja yang baru saja menerima pesan dari Seungri ,langsung sibuk memutar otak. Top langsung sibuk mencari tau informasi soal Yunho, Taeyang langsung sibuk memeras otaknya untuk menyusun rencana-rencana yang harus mereka lakukan pada Yunho, Changsung… namja itu langsung menyeringai mengerikan begitu mendapat pesan dari Seungri. Dalam pikirannya, sudah tersusun rencana mulian untuk mencebloskan Yunho keneraka, sementara Daesung? Namja itu langsung panic setengah mati dan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan nya untuk pulang kerumah menemui Seungri dan Changmin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP. 2

.

.

.

Namja bermata tajam itu sedang menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan foto seorang namja bermata musang, yang sedang tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda V di jarinya.

"Ini , Jung Yunho. Teman Changmin eoh? Berani sekali kau anak muda" ucap TOP entah pada siapa. Di gosok-gosok nya tangannya dan tersenyum iblis. Entah apa yang direncanakan namja satu ini. Sosok tenangnya, membuat orang tidak bisa menebak apa kira-kira yang ada di dalam pikiran namja satu ini. Dan hal itu sukses membuat namja satu ini mendapat julukan '_Dangerous_ TOP' dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Jangan pernah bermimpi bisa melihat senyum tulus dari namja satu ini. Satu-satu nya senyum yang dia punya itu Cuma senyum meremehkan, jika tidak ingin di sebut sebagai seringaian menyebalkan.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja dengan rambut Mohawk-nya, juga sedang menatap foto yang sama dengan yang tadi di lihat oleh TOP. Namja itu, dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa ekspresi membaca info yang tertera di layar laptonya, yang berisi info mengenai namja yang ada di foto itu. " Jung Yunho. Siapkan dirimu anak muda" ucapnya sambil menutup laptopnya. Namja itu berjalan kedepan jendela di ruangan kantornya dan menerawang keluar jendela. Dilepaskan nya jass hitam yang menempel di badan sexynya. Di lemaskannya otot lehernya yang pegal karena bekerja sedari tadi "_My cutie_ Joongie sepertinya pernah menyebutkan nama namja ini. Ya, sepertinya memang pernah. Ini bisa berbahaya jika di banding dengan kasus-kasus namja lainnya yang mengejar _My Cutie_ Joongie. Cih.. tapi jangan panggil aku Kim Taeyang kalau namja bermata sipit tak beraturan itu bisa dengan leluasa mendekati _My Cutie_ Joongie" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum iblis.

Sementara, anak ketiga di keluarga Kim, Kim Chansung sedang memain-mainkan pulpennya sambil tersenyum penuh misteri, bak seorang pemeran antagonis yang sudah mendapatkan cara untuk menghancurkan lawannya yang lemah. Namja itu bersiul-siul girang di ruang kantornya, seringaian iblis tak pernah lepas dari namja yang sering di panggil dengan Chanana ini- karena kegilaannya akan buah pisang-. Di lihatnya ke luar jendela dan berguman pelan. "Izin kan aku berbuat nakal sekali lagi Tuhan, Kau tau kalau aku adalah anak baik-baikkan? Jadi, mohon restui aku mengirimkan satu lagi penghuni nerakaMu ne" gumannya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Namja sipit di keluarga Kim, yang merupakan anak ke 4 di keluarga itu, dengan kecepatan penuh melajukan mobilnya di tengah-tengah perkotaan. Seperti orang yang istrinya akan melahirkan beberapa detik lagi, Daesung panic setengah mati saat membaca pesan Seungri. Kenapa dia ketakutan? Karena dia tidak rela adiknya di miliki orang lain, selain mereka! KELUARGA SAH JAEJOONG!. Daesung adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tahu mengenai perasaan Jaejoong pada Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu, wajar kalau dia sangat panic. Selama ini, yang dia tahu, Changmin pernah mengenalkan namja itu pada Jaejoong, karena Yunho adalah sahabat dekat Changmin di sekolah. Tak lebih. Tapi? Saat Seungri membuat laporan melalui pesan itu, Daesung yakin kalau adik bungsunya dan si Jung Sipit itu bisa saja menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari pada sekedar Hyung dan Dongsaeng!. Jangan lupakan fakta kalau Daesung adalah orang yang paling memanjakan Jaejoong. Seperti seorang Appa yang akan kehilangan anaknya karena di nikahi oleh pria yang di cintai anaknya itu, demi apapun Daesung tidak rela Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan namja atau Yeoja manapun!.

"Tidak boleh… tidak boleh, ini harus di cegah sesegera mungkin!. Jangan sampai Joongie ku yang manis dipacari oleh si sipit Jung itu. Lebih baik aku mati saja kalau sampai Joongie ku yang manis olehnya. Aku yakin sekali pasti si Jung sipit itu punya kadar _Pervert_ yang berlebihan. Bisa-bisa Joongieku yang manis dan polos akan ternoda! ANDWEEEE! Pokoknya harus ku cegah!" ucap Daesung panic sambil memukul-mukul stir mobilnya.

Changmin dan Seungri sendiri sedang tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri, mereka sedang berpikiri keras untuk memusnahkan Yunho. Kalau pun tidak bisa di bumi hanguskan, atau di ratakan dengan tanah, setidaknya mereka harus memeras otak mereka untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari _Princess_ kesayangan mereka KIM JAEJOONG!.

.

.

.

"Joongie! Dimana Joongieku yang manis?" teriak Daesung begitu sampai dirumah mewah mereka.

"E .. Mian tuan, tapi Tuan Jaejoong belum sampai di rumah" ucap salah satu maid di rumah mereka.

"MWO? Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang seharusnya Joongie ku sampai di rumah!" Kesal Daesung pada Maid yang tak bersalah dan tak tau apa-apa itu.

"Ada apa Chagi? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" ucap umma Kim yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Aigoo umma, ini sudah lewat 10menit. Tapi kenapa Joongie belum sampai? Dimana si bodoh Changmin dan Seungri itu?"

"Kim Daesung.. mungkin adik-adikmu sedang terjebak macet. Sudahlah, berhenti memperlakukan Joongie seperti anak kecil. Terlambat 10 menit itu kan wajar" ucap Umma nya menenangkan anak ke 4 nya itu.

"Apa umma lupa eoh? Siapa yang memperlakukan Joongie seperti anak perempuan? Siapa orang yang selalu memaksa Joongie mengenakan pakaian-pakaian cute dan dress? Apa umma juga lupa, siapa yang selalu memaksa Joongie memanjangkan rambutnya?" tanya Daesung sambil menyeringai. Sementara ummanya yang terkena perlawanan telak dari anak nya itu, Cuma tertawa dan mengacak rambut anaknya itu.

"Hahahaha, tapi Taeyang menyukainya." Ucap Ummanya santai dan berjalan dengan anggun ke sofa.

"Dan umma sangat tau kalau Joongie tidak menyukai tindakan kalian kan?" tanya Daesung cuek.

"Aish… sudahlah chagi. Umma hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa memiliki anak perempuan. Itu saja. Kau tidak sayang umma eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku sayang umma, tapi—"

"KAMI PULANG~" teriak Changmin, Seungri dan Jaejoong dengan riang.

"Aigoooo anak umma sudah pulang" ucap Umma Kim sambil berlari memeluk Jaejoong.

"Umma… seperti tidak berjumpa seratus tahun saja" ucap Jaejoong kesal melihat tingkah umma nya yang berlebihan.

"Umma kan merindukan mu _baby_ Joongie~" ucap Umma nya sambil memeluk paksa Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara hyungnya yang berada di sana hanya menatap lucu kearah umma mereka dan Jaejoong.

"Aish umma… sudahlah…" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Heh Pabbo! Bagaimana dengan si Jung sipit itu?" tanya Daesung sambil berbisik dan merangkul bahu kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Jung sipit? Siapa itu?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Si Jung Yunho itu. Siapa lagi?" ucap Daesung gemas sendiri.

"Sejak kapan dia berganti nama menjadi Jung sipit hyung?" tanya Seungri tidak penting.

"Aish… sudahlah. Apa yang di lakukan namja itu pada Joongie? Katakan padaku cepat" ucap Daesung lagi.

"Tadi dia menggoda Joongie kita hyung. Dia bilang, dia ingin memakan Joongie kita!" ucap Changmin berapi-api.

"Mwo? Memakan Joongie ku yang manis? Berani sekali si sipit itu!" ucap Daesung marah.

"Ne. makanya itu, kita harus berhati-hati hyung! Hal ini perlu kita rapatkan. Musuh kita kali ini sepertinya namja yang di sukai joongie kita!" ucap Changmin makin semangat ingin memutilasi Yunho.

"Ne. Kita harus menyusun rencana. Usahakan agar uri Joongie tidak tau soal pemusnahan si sipit itu" ucap Daesung lagi.

"Kenapa tidak kita hajar beramai-ramai saja hyung?" tanya Seungri pelan.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal itu seenaknya bodoh! Bagaimana pun, Yunho itu sahabatku! Kalau sampai uri Joongie memang menyukai Yunho, bagaimana? Bisa-bisa Joongie akan mendiamkan kita seumur hidupnya jika dia tau kalau kita memukuli Yunho sampai mati" ucap Changmin dan mendapat anggukan dari Daesung dan Seungri.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja. Tunggu sampai raja-raja tega itu pulang kerja dulu. Biasanya Chansung hyung atau Taeyang hyung punya rencana sadis di kepala mereka." Jelas Seungri, dan kembali Changmin dan Daesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian bicara apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan membuat ketiga namja Kim lainnya itu terkejut bukan main.

"Ommmooo Joongie… hampir saja Hyung mati terkejut" ucap Daesung sambil mengelus dadanya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Seungri.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa? Sepertinya serius sekali" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aniyo. Ayo kita makan" ucap Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sendirian?" tanya sebuah suara yang berada di belakang Jaejoong.

"Yunho sunbae?" ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Ne. Kau sedang apa disini sendirian _Princess_?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Jaejoong.

"YA! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Sunbae!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

"Panggil aku hyung ne. Anggap saja aku seperti Changmin dan hyungmu yang lain" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"_Anggap seperti hyungku yang lain? Mana aku bisa. Aku menyukaimu hyung"_ batin Jaejoong.

"Hey.. kenapa melamun eoh _princess_?"

"Jangan panggil aku _Princess_!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Dalam hati, Jaejoong merasa kesal sendiri, karena Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menganggap Yunho seperti hyung sendiri. Padahal Jaejoong ingin menganggap Yunho itu LEBIH dari hyungnya.

"Mian ne Boo."

"Boo?"

"Ne. Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Seperti hyungmu yang lain, mereka juga punya panggilan sayang untuk mu kan Boo?"

"Oh" ucap Jaejoong makin kecewa.

"Aigoo~ ada apa dengan mu eoh Boo? Kenapa ke supermarket sendirian? Tidak takut ku culik?" goda Yunho dan memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Hahahahha, dimana para pengawalmu Boo?"

"Mereka sedang tidur di rumah. Aku kesini bersama Umma hyung. Hyung sendiri? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Jaejoong kembali ceria.

"Mwo? Ada Umma mertua ternyata disini. Aku ingin membeli minuman soda." Ucap Yunho dan kembali sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi namja cantik itu.

"Joongie~"

"Umma.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aigoo… Yunho?" sapa Umma Kim ceria.

"Annyeong Ahjumma. Senang bertemu lagi" sapa Yunho hormat.

"Annyeong. Sedang apa disini?" tanya umma Kim basa-basi. Darimana Umma Kim mengenal Yunho? Tentu saja Changmin!.

"Sedang membeli sesuatu Ahjumma." Jawab Yunho sopan.

Drrt… Drrt …

"Mian, ada telpon" ucap Umma Kim sambil membuka flip ponselnya. "Ne Yeobo…? Aku sedang bersama Joongie, ne. Aigoooo aku lupa Chagya..! aku harus menemani Joongie lagi ke suatu tempat, bagaimana ini? Aigoo apa tidak bisa di tunda dulu?... ne Arraso" ucap Umma Kim langsung menutup telponnya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Umma tidak bisa menemaniku?" tanya Jaejoong tepat sasaran.

"Hehehhe, mianhae _baby_ Joongie. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau di temani Yunho saja? Tidak masalahkan?" tanya Umma Kim sambil melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang membelalak kan matanya.

"Tidak masalah Ahjumma." Ucap Yunho senang.

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah _baby_ Joongie. Kali ini pergi bersama Yunho dulu ne. Besok pasti umma temani pergi kesana lagi" ucap Ummanya sambil mengelus kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini kan Yun?" tanya Umma Kim lagi pada Yunho.

"Tidak ada Ahjumma."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ahjumma titip Joongie padamu ne" ucap Umma Kim sambil berjalan menenteng belanjaannya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Pergi sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"A .. ne." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar sekarang. Ingin sekali dia menghujani ummanya dengan ciuman sangkin senangnya. Pergi berdua dengan Yunho adalah hal yang paling di harapkannya selama ini.

"Ayo" ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang dingin bak es.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah YunJae di sebuah toko yang menjual sepatu-sepatu dengan merk terkenal. Begitu selesai mencari parkiran mobil, Yunho langsung menyusul Jaejoong masuk kedalam Toko dan membantu Jaejoong memilih sepatu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini hyung?"

"Bagus" ucapYunho memberi pendapat.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil yang ini saja" ucap Jaejoong pada seorang penjaga toko yang sedari tadi mengikuti Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan dua sepatu yang seperti ini" ucap Yunho pada pelayan itu.

"Eh? Hyung ingin membeli sepatu yang sama denganku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ne. Terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih ya?" ucap Yunho ceria, dan berjalan ke meja kasir. Sementara yang di tinggalkan, hanya menatap cengo dan beberapa detik kemudian… BLUSH~ wajah Jaejoong memerah lagi. Hebat sekali efek seorang Yunho bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kalau Changmin tau kalau aku menyukai adiknya, aku pasti tinggal nama sekarang" desis Yunho pelan, entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana _My Cutie_ Joongie?" tanya Taeyang begitu sampai dirumah. Bukannya mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, namja itu malah sibuk mencari dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Joongie sedang pergi bersama Umma hyung" jawab Seungri yang sedang menggeser-geser layar ponselnya dengan jari.

"Oh…" jawab Taeyang merasa lega, karena _The Princess Cutie_ Joongie sedang berada di tempat yang aman sekarang. Tak tau saja kalian, kalau Joongie kalian sedang 'kencan' dengan namja pujaan hatinya.

"Aku pulang" ucap TOP sambil menatap tajam-tajam dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

"Selamat datang" jawab Seungri tanpa melihat kearah hyungnya itu sedikit pun.

"Dimana Joongie?" tanya TOP sambil melirik-lirik keseluruh ruang tamu.

"Sedang bersama umma" jawab Seungri santai.

"Kemana?"

"Berbelanja" jawab Seungri lagi.

"Mereka pergi berdua?" tanya TOP lagi.

"Ne"

"Chansung pulang~" ucap Chansung sok imut dan berjalan sambil melepaskan dasi dan Jass nya.

"Selamat datang Raja kegelapan" Jawab Seungri.

"Terima kasih Dongsaeng ku" ucap Chansung sambil mengacak rambut Seungri.

"Joongie~" panggil Chansung menggelegar ke seisi rumah.

"Joongie sedang pergi" Jawab TOP.

"Mwo? Kemana? Bersama siapa?" tanya Chansung lagi.

"Belanja Bersama umma" jawab Taeyang.

"Oh…" jawab Chansung lega.

"Oia, bagaiman dengan si Jung itu? Mana Changmin?" tanya TOP. Namja dengan ekspresi tajam itu, tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Yunho.

"Benar! Mana Changmin?" tanya Chansung semangat.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja turun dari atas.

"Bagaimana dengan si Jung Yunho itu?" tanya Taeyang menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat si Jung itu babak belur seperi korban-korban kita sebelumnya. Kalian tau? seperti uri Joongie menyukai namja itu" ucap Daesung yang berjalan di belakang Changmin.

"MWO?" terdengarlah Koor kompak dari TOP, Taeyang, dan Chansung.

"Ne hyung! Ini gawat. Kalian tau? tadi saat kami pulang sekolah, Yunho hyung menggoda uri Joongie. Dan kalian tau bagaimana reaksi Joongie kita?" tanya Seungri, membuat ke tiga hyungnya yang baru saja pulang itu penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taeyang penasaran. Kalian tidak lupa kan, kalau Kim Taeyang yang terhormat ini adalah penggemar ekspresi-ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah Jaejoong?

"Uri Joongie….. " ucap Seungri sengaja menunda ucapan nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chansung tak sabaran.

"Pasti uri Joongie mengamuk seperti biasa kan? Dia kan tidak suka di goda" ucap TOP dengan keyakinan dewa.

"SALAH!" ucap Seungri.

"Lalu?" tanya Taeyang, masih tetap tenang.

"Joongie tersipu malu. Itulah yang kudengar dari Seungri dan Changmin" jawab Daesung, dan membuat suasana rumah mereka mendadak di penuhi atmosfir pembunuhan yang sangat kental.

"Ku bunuh kau Jung Yunho" desis Taeyang tak terima.

"Ku pastikan bocah tengik itu akan terkubur manis di dalam tanah" desis TOP.

"Akan ku siksa namja Jung itu sebelum mengirimnya ke neraka" desis Chansung sambil menggosok-gosok kan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum iblis.

"Aish… kalian ini. Kita tidak bisa menyentuh namja itu secara langsung! Kalau sampai uri Joongie benar-benar menyukai namja itu bagaimana? Bisa saja joongie memusuhi kita kan?" ucap Daesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bukannya Daesung tak tau perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tapi, bagaimana pun, Yunho di mata Daesung adalah namja yang sopan, meskipun agak mesum. Kasihan juga kalau sampai namja itu harus masuk neraka lewat tangan mereka. Apalagi, Yunho adalah cinta pertama Jaejoong.

"Benar juga" ucap taeyang. Keningnya berlipat-lipat memikirkan hal apa yang harus di lakukannya pada namja yang dengan berani menggoda Jaejoong di depan Changmin dan Seungri itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya TOP jadi pusing sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Apa kalian lupa kalau aku masih ada?" tanya Chansung sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Kau memang bisa di andalkan" ucap Top menyeringai. Begitu juga dengan Taeyang yang mengerti ucapan Chansung.

"Apa maksunya?" tanya Daesung tak mengerti.

"Kalau tidak bisa menyiksanya secara fisik, siksalah secara mental. Bukannya itu lebih bagus eoh?" tanya Chansung sambil tersenyum iblis, dan seperti ada tanduk kasat mata di kepalanya.

"Kau cerdas hyung…" ucap Seungri, ikut menebarkan aura pembunuhan di sekitar mereka.

"HAHAHAHA! Aku mengerti" ucap Changmin tertawa mengerikan. Jangan lupakan kalau Chansung dan Changmin itu SOULMATE! Sesame iblis pasti tau isi kepala masing-masing!

"Dengar.. kita harus bermain bersih. Jangan sampai Joongie tau." ucap Daesung mengingatkan.

"Kami mengerti" ucap Top, Taeyang, Chansung, Changmin, dan Seungri bersamaan.

"AKU PULANG~" teriak Jaejoong ceria.

"Ommona~ Joongie ku yang manis sudah pulang ne…" ucap Daesung dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Jaejoong ceria.

"Sepertinya Uri Joongie sedang senang ne? ada apa?" tanya Taeyang sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong dam mendudukan Jaejoong disebelahnya.

"Hehehehe. Rahasia…"ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aigooo _My princess_ Joongie sudah mulai bermain rahasia ne" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Hehehe, Hyung… sepatuku bagus tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memamerkan sepatu barunya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta pada hyung saja? Hyung kan bisa membelikannya untukmu" ucap Chansung sambil melihat-lihat sepatu Jaejoong.

"Ani, itu di belikan oleh…" hampir saja Jaejoong kelepasan, jika hyungnya tau itu sepatu dibelikan oleh prang lain, mereka akan membuang sepatu itu detik itu juga.

"Oleh?" tanya Top sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Oleh umma… ne… di belikan oleh umma" ucap Jaejoong berbohong, padahal sepatu itu adalah pemberian Yunho. Tentu Jaejoong tidak ingin sepatu yang di belikan Yunho berakhir di tong sampah seperti pemberian dari orang-orang yang menyukai Jaejoong yang lain.

"Begitu" ucap hyungnya kompak.

"Dimana umma?" tanya Seungri pada Jaejoong.

"Umma… umma sedang pergi bersama Appa" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kemana?" tanya Daesung lagi.

"Entahlah.. mungkin ada urusan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Nanti saja mandinya" ucap Top sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku sudah makan hyung" jawab Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian, keenam hyungnya langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam menuntut penjelasan pada Jaejoong. Pasalnya, umma nya tidak akan mengajak Jaejoong makan malam di luar tanpa mengajak hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Itu sangat-sangat tidak mungkin!.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Top berbahaya.

Glup…

"Be.. begini hyung, tadi umma membelikan ku jajanan ringan. Jadi, aku sudah kenyang" jawab Jaejoong ketakutan melihat tatapan Top.

"Harus makan!" putus Chansung, dan langsung menggendong tubuh kecil dongsaengnya itu menuju meja makan.

Begitulah kehidupan Jaejoong setiap harinya. Selalu dicari dan di tanyai mengenai apapun yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah kebal dengan kelakuan hyung-hyungnya itu. Jika begini terus, bagaimana hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa berkembang? Bagaimana dengan nasib Yunho kelak? Sanggupkah dia menerima siksaan dari hyung Jaejoong?

TBC~

GOMAWO REVIEWNYA

Alia choi , Lee Hyuka , chery bear86 yunjae : -_- aku malah gtw ada drama kaya gitu chingu. Ini hasil otak ku sendiri.

Pricess Lolita : ada kok chingu, masih di smpn dulu hahaha

Cyn kyunnien: mian chingu . Akun ff ku juga di buatin sm temen.

..

Eunhee | kinshiZhera | yoyojiji | anon | choo5002 | blessinnicky |

Yunjae always | babyniss | Boenita | mel-vhie cyjs |

Shim riska | fanafan | Julie yunjae | Marcia rena | therany |

Shippo baby yunjae | booboopipi | fichul | princess yunjae | alia choi |

Finda joongie | lee hyuka | riana dewi | kiri devil logout |

Kim seo jin aka kimmy | lee minji elf | lipminnie | sweety |

Mulov | ajjulle | jjynh | han gege | babycuttie | shinNa Daniel | Princess Lolita

Mal' minkyu | thasya | cassieChangmin | toki | Choi boom | cyn kyunnie

Jiway137 | chiyo hikari | cherry bear86 yunjae | pandaRi

Hachiyu | reizakov | bebechy | rara | taekatiikka | kiinekii | js-ie

Nina snowon | minniecassie | pipin | yamamoto akane | mumut

Zeeteuk | uenouknow | Lee sora | akuma | lucky | afy az Zahra | junghyunho

Echachichuchecho | Jenny love Micky and Luhan forever after

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee **

:) just mention for follback.

Mari berteman :D

SARANGHAE *nangisHaru


	3. Chapter 3

_Chap sebelumnya~_

"_Be.. begini hyung, tadi umma membelikan ku jajanan ringan. Jadi, aku sudah kenyang" jawab Jaejoong ketakutan melihat tatapan Top. _

"_Harus makan!" putus Chansung, dan langsung menggendong tubuh kecil dongsaengnya itu menuju meja makan._

_Begitulah kehidupan Jaejoong setiap harinya. Selalu dicari dan di tanyai mengenai apapun yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah kebal dengan kelakuan hyung-hyungnya itu. Jika begini terus, bagaimana hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa berkembang? Bagaimana dengan nasib Yunho kelak? Sanggupkah dia menerima siksaan dari hyung Jaejoong? _

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 3 . . .

.

.

.

.

"Daesung hyung~" panggil Jaejoong ceria. Jaejoong sedang berdiri di depan kamar hyung kesayangannya itu sambil megetuk pelan pintu kamar hyungnya.

"Ne Joongie.. masuk saja, tidak dikunci" ucap Daesung dari dalam kamar.

"Aku masuk ya hyung~" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu kamar hyungnya. Terlihatlah Daesung yang sedang berkutat serius dengan Laptop dan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya, yang berada di kamar pribadi milik Daesung.

"Waeyo Joongie?" tanya Daesung sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Hehehe, apa hyung sedang sibuk? Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu denganmu, hyung. Ini rahasia! Dan hanya akan kuberitahu pada hyung saja, karena di rumah ini, Cuma hyung saja yang lumayan waras." Ucap Jaejoong berbisik-bisik.

"Hahahaha… baiklah. Cepat ceritakan hal yang akan jadi rahasia kita" ucap Daesung tertawa renyah dan meletakkan kertas-kertas di tangannya di atas meja.

"Hehehe, hyung tau kan sepatu ku yang baru di beli" ucap Jaejoong mulai bercerita dengan riang.

"Ne" ucap Daesung tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat senang jika Jaejoong sudah ceria begini.

"Itu di belikan oleh Yunho hyung. Hihihihhi " ucap Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Sementara Daesung? Namja itu kaget bukan main. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia bisa mengontrol kekagetannya dengan tersenyum dan terlihat antusias.

"Oh ya?"

"Ne. Tadi juga Yunho hyung mengajakku makan di restoran" cerita Jaejoong lagi. Sekali lagi, Kim Daesung kaget dengan penuturan adiknya itu.

"Mwo? Bukannya tadi Joongie pergi bersama Umma?"

"Awalnya Joongie memang pergi dengan Umma, lalu tiba-tiba Appa menelpon umma dan Umma meninggalkan Joongie bersama Yunho hyung yang kebetulan berada di sana juga, hyung" cerita Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disana?" tanya Daesung curiga.

"Entahlah hyung. Jodoh mungkin" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Merasa malu sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

"Biar hyung tebak… Joongie menyukai Yunho?" tebak Daesung sambil memasang wajah SOK tenang.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan sefrontal itu. Joongie kan sudah pernah bercerita sebelumnya pada mu hyung" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Memang benar, dulu Jaejoong pernah bercerita soal Yunho pada Daesung, tapi Daesung tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Selain Yunho itu adalah sahabat Changmin, pemikiran nya saat itu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong hanya kagum pada namja bermata sipit itu, ingat! HANYA KAGUM!. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, keadaan sudah berbeda jauh.

"Jadi benar Joongie menyukai namja itu? Joongie tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengannya?" tanya Daesung lagi lebih memastikan. Pasalanya, bukan Cuma satu atau dua namja dan yeoja yang mendekati adiknya itu, BANYAK NAMJA DAN YEOJA yang mengincar cinta adiknya itu, tapi sayang, Jaejoong malah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka di sekelilingnya. Dan saat itulah Kim Brother akan membumi hanguskan namja yang mendekati adiknya, jika itu Yeoja, mereka akan menyerahkan Yeoja itu menjadi urusan Seungri saja. Tidak mungkinkan mereka memukul yeoja?

"Aish hyung… aku malu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya. Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan Daesung, adiknya itu memang menyukai Yunho. Dan panic pun mulai merayapi hati namja pemilik _eyes smile_ itu.

"Hehehehe, ya sudah. Istirahatlah. Besok Joongie sekolah kan? Cepat sana."

"Ne hyung. Ingat, ini rahasia kita berdua ne." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedipka matanya dan berjalan keluar kamar Daesung dengan ceria.

"Jadi begituuuuu" ucap Chansung yang sedari tadi berada di kamar mandi.

"Ya! Kau masih di kamarku ternyata!" teriak Daesung kaget.

"Aish… sedari tadi, aku memang masih di kamarmu! Kau saja yang terlalu focus pada laptopmu itu" ucap Chansung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Daesung.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini tuli eoh?" ucap Chansung cuek.

"Aish.. kuharap, otak jahatmu itu tidak akan membuat Joongie kita sedih nantinya" ucap Daesung pada hyungnya itu. Dia sangat tau Chansung, Chansung itu titisan iblis. Apa saja akan di lakukannya demi menjauhkan namja-namja asing di sekitar adiknya.

"Tidak akan, yang akan aku siksa itu kan si Jung sipit, bukan uri Joongie" ucap Chansung cuek.

"Itu sama saja, kau sudah dengar sendirikan kalau uri Joongie menyukai namja itu? Bahkan—"

"Siapa yang menyukai siapa?" tanya Top begitu membuka pintu kamar Daesung.

GLEK..

"Anu—"

"Jawab yang benar Kim Daesung" desis Top seperti ingin membunuh orang.

"Joongie menyukai Jung sipit itu. Apa yang menjadi analisis Changmin dan Seungri benar adanya. Joongie sudah mengakui semuanya pada Daesung" jelas Chansung santai. Jika ada Satu-satunya manusia di keluarga Kim yang tidak takut pada Top, itu adalah Chansung!.

"Benar?" tanya Top sambil menatap tajam kearah Daesung.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Daesung membenarkan ucapan Chansung.

"Ku harap aku bisa mematahkan tulang-tulang namja sialan itu sekarang juga" ucap Top berbahaya.

"Jika kalian melakukannya, Joongie pasti sedih hyung" ucap Daesung mengingatkan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Taeyang yang penasaran mendengar ribut-ribut di kamar Daesung.

"Apa yang jadi analisis Changmin dan Seungri itu benar. Uri Joongie, menyukai si Jung sipit itu" jelas Chansung santai.

"Mwo? Aisshh… ayo kita lakukan sesuatu!" ucap Taeyang frustasi.

"Hanya menghadapi anak SMA seperti nya saja, kalian sampai seperti ini? Bodoh sekali" ejek Chansung.

"Ya! Raja setan! Bicara apa kau?" kesal Taeyang.

"Ayolah hyung.. Jung sipit itu hanya anak SMA. Apa bedanya dia dengan Changmin? Jangan hanya badan saja yang kalian besarkan. Gunakanlah otak kalian sedikit, jangan hanya otot kalian" ucap Daesung pada 3 raja tega keluarga Kim itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Top tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku eoh Daesung?" ucap Chansung sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, begini-begini saat aku kecil, kau yang menjagaku kan. Tentu saja aku tau isi otak jahatmu" ucap Daesung menyeringai.

"hahahaha, kau memang Dongsaeng Chansung yang terhormat. Berbanggalah akan hal itu" ucap Chansung bangga.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Taeyang lagi.

"Beginii hyung, aku rasa kita memang tidak perlu mematahkan tulangnya, atau membuat Jung sipit itu impoten. Kita Cuma perlu mengintimidasinya. Maksudku, hey.. siapa yang tahan di tatapi dengan tajam oleh Top hyung? Siapa yang akan sanggup menghadapi aura-aura membunuh dari Taeyang hyung dan Seungri? Dan siapa yang akan sanggup menghadapi duo _evil_ kita Chansung dan Changmin? Kita tidak perlu bermain cara fisik" jelas Daesung.

"Maksudnya, kita hanya perlu mengancam namja itu. Tidak perlu dengan cara fisik. Kurasa dia tidak akan berani melawan kita." Ucap Chansung percaya diri.

"Mengancam? Itu bukan tipeku" ucap Top tak terima.

"Ne. Mengancam memang bukan tipe kita. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja. Yang kita hadapi hanyalah anak SMA. Tidak perlu sampai memukulnya seperti namja kantoran gila, yang berani melamar uri Joongie di tengah jalan dulu" jelas Daesung.

"Apa aku harus turun tangan?" tanya Top.

"Aku rasa, cukup aku saja. Kau tau kan? aku sangat suka membuat batin orang tersiksa" ucap Chansung ceria.

"Terserah kalian saja, tapi pastikan Jung sipit itu tidak ada di dekat _my cutie_ Joongie lagi." Ucap Taeyang dan berlalu dari kamar Daesung.

"Ku serahkan pada kalian" ucap Top dan pergi keluar mengikuti Taeyang.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar juga?" tanya Chansung.

"Satu-satunya orang yang harusnya keluar dari sini, itu adalah kau hyung. Ini kamarku" ucap Daesung, menatap malas raja jahil mereka itu.

"Hehehe, sudah ganti ya?" ucap Chansung sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Dari semejak rumah ini berdiri, kamarku memang disini"

"Hahahaha, berarti aku yang harus keluar ya?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Daesung kesal.

"Ehehehe"

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku melihat Yunho sunbae juga memakai sepatu yang persis sama denganmu Joongie…" selidik Junsu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ne"

"Mungkin memang iya" jawab jaejoong malu-malu.

"Kalian membelinya bersama? Sepatu _couple_?" tebak Junsu tepat sasaran.

"I-itu.."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Kim Jaejoong.. sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Junsu bak polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangka.

"Hanya sebagai Hyung dan Dongsaeng saja"

"Benarkah? Hyung dan dongsaeng mana yang sampai membeli sepatu kembar seperti kalian?"

"Sudah lah Su-ie..jangan menatapku begitu" ucap Jaejoong canggung.

"Ya..ya.. terserah saja…"

"Joongie my baby…." Teriak Seungri dari luar kelas Jaejoong. Wajah hyungnya itu terlihat tak bersahabat, aura-aura pembunuhan menguar begitu saja kalau namja satu itu sedang marah.

"W-waeyo hyung?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Ikut hyung!" ucap Seungri sambil menarik lengan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya mengenai sepatu barumu itu Joongie!" ucap Changmin sambil menatap tajam-tajam adiknya yang sudah menunduk ketakutan itu.

"Jangan membentaknya hyung"nasehat Seungri. Namja itu tidak tega melihat adik kecilnya seperti sekarang.

"A-apa yang harus ku katakan hyung?" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

" Aku melihat Yunho menggunakan sepatu yang sama persis dengan milikmu!" ucap Changmin tajam.

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau Joongie! Hyung tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong!" bentak Changmin.

"Jangan memarahinya seperti itu brengsek!" ucap Seungri naik darah.

"Kau membela Jaejoong?" ucap Changmin makin sengit.

"Aku bukan membelanya. Aku hanya tidak suka kau memarahinya seperti itu!"

"Hyung.. sudahlah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Seungri.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Changmin menyesal. Dia hanya takut Jaejoong berpacaran diam-diam dengan Yunho. Bukan hanya Yunho, bahkan semua namja atau yeoja.

"Jawab kami Joongie. Apa benar sepatu itu dibelikan oleh Yunho?"tanya Seungri lembut.

"Benar. Aku yang membelikannya. Apa kalian keberatan?" ucap Yunho tegas, membuat ke tiga KIM yang berada di sana tersentak kaget. Terlebih Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu membelikan adikku sepatu yang sama denganmu?" ucap Changmin sinis.

"Hanya ingin. Kurasa,Jaejoong tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Bukan begitu,Boo?" tanya Yunho sengaja memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan sayangnya.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Kau cari mati, Jung Yunho!" ucap Seungri kesal.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya membelikan Jaejoong sepatu, bukannya membelikan dia cincin dan mengajaknya kabur lalu menikah denganku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin" ucap Yunho sama sekali tidak takut pada Changmin dan Seungri yang sekarang benar-benar ingin membunuh namja bermata musang itu.

"Kau.." ucap Seungri sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yunho.

"Hyung… jangan…" ucap Jaejoong panic.

"Seungri, lepaskan!" perintah Changmin.

"Sial! Kau beruntung kali ini, Jung!" ucap Seungri sambil menarik Jaejoong dari hadapan Changmin dan Yunho.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" mulai Changmin. Bagaimana pun, dia dan Yunho adalah sahabat dekat. Sangat tidak asik terdengar kalau mereka bermusuhan hanya karena hal seperti ini.

"Ayolah Kim Changmin. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau se sinis ini padaku?"

"Kau tau kalau aku paling tidak suka adikku di dekati oleh namja atau yeoja yang tidak jelas.."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku adalah namja tidak jelas yang sedang mendekati adikmu? Hey.. aku ini sahabatmu!" ucap Yunho.

"Jangan pernah dekati adikku, Jung Yunho!" ucap Changmin tegas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa menurutmu aku bukan namja yang pantas untuk adikmu?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Kubur keinginanmu untuk menjadikan adikku sebagai kekasihmu, Jung!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan? Akan ku buktikan kalau aku pantas untuk adikmu"

"Kau tidak mengerti bahaya yang mengancam mu Jung Yunho. Hyungku tidak akan tinggal diam. Ayolah, lupakan adikku, carilah namja atau yeoja lain." Ucap Changmin frustasi.

"Bahkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali Kim Changmin. Aku yakin bisa meluluhkan hyung-hyung mu."

"Kalau kau mengharapkan aku mendukungmu, lupakan saja" ucap Changmin tegas.

"Setidaknya, jangan musuhi aku seperti Hyung-hyungmu. Ayolah.." bujuk Yunho.

"Kalau tulangmu patah atau kau masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena hyung-hyungku, jangan pernah salahkan aku. Aku sudah mengingatkan mu!" ucap Changmin.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik sekaligus kakak ipar ter—"

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, Jung Yunho"

"Baiklah.. baiklah… "ucap yunho sambil merangkul bahu Changmin.

.

.

.

"Boo.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yunho. Saat ini, YunJae sedang berada di dalam mobil, berdua saja! Changmin sudah memberikan mereka izin pergi sebentar ke toko buku, berhubung Changmin dan Seungri tidak bisa menemani, terpaksa mereka melepaskan _princess _mereka pada yunho.

"Ne hyung?"

"Apa semua hyungmu mengerikan?" tanya Yunho.

"Hahaha, hyung takut pada mereka? Tenang saja. Mereka sebenarnya baik, hanya saja, mereka terlalu _overprotective_ padaku, dan itu sangat menyebalkan" jelas Jaejoong.

"Aniya.. hanya bertanya" ucap Yunho.

"Rumahku kan ke kanan hyung, kenapa kita malah lurus?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sekali-sekali berjalan berdua dengan orang yang bukan hyungmu, tidak masalahkan? Aku juga bisa menjagamu dengan baik Boo. Tenang saja" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Wuuuaaahhh… keren sekali.. aku tidak tau ada tempat seperti ini di kota ini" ucap Jaejoong kagum. Sekarang, dia dan Yunho sedang berada di bukit dengan pemandangan kota Seoul. Sangat indah dan sejuk.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat…"

"Kesini Boo…" panggil Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di rumput di depan mobilnya.

"Ne hyung" jawab Jaejoong dan ikut duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Boo, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" mulai Yunho.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta Boo…."

DEG~ perasaan Jaejoong mendadak terasa sesak. Pikirannya seolah kosong, namja yang sedang berada di sampingnya saat ini sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan siapa? Batin namja cantik itu sedih.

"Begitu…" ucap Jaejoong tak berminat ingin mendengarkan lanjutan cerita Yunho. Akan sangat menyakitkan kalau orang yang dicintai Yunho itu, bukanlah dirinya.

"Aku menyukainya sudah beberapa tahun ini…" lanjut Yunho lagi.

DEG~ dada Jaejoong makin terasa sesak. Yunho mencintai siapa? Jelas kalau orang itu bukan dirinya. Dia bertemu dengan Yunho baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kan?

"Kita pulang saja hyung…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan membuat Yunho kaget.

"Mwo? Aku bahkan belum selesai bercerita." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong kembali untuk duduk. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong pun mengalah. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mendengarkan lanjutan cerita Yunho.

"Lanjutkan hyung" ucap Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku datang kerumah sahabatku, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang tertidur dikamarnya dan aku langsung jatuh cinta saat itu juga."

"Begitu.." ucap Jaejoong tak berminat.

"Setelah itu, aku selalu membujuk sahabatku itu agar aku di ajak kerumahnya. Tapi sayang.."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Setiap aku datang, dia pasti sedang tertidur di kamarnya dengan pintu yang terbuka" ucap Yunho.

"Kenapa hyung tidak meminta teman hyung mengenalkannya saja?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Inginnya si begitu. Tapi, dia tidak mengizinkan aku mendekati adiknya. Bahkan sampai sekarang"

"…."

"Sahabatku itu paling tidak suka adiknya di dekati orang lain…." Lanjut Yunho.

"Berarti dia bernasib sama denganku…" ucap Jaejoong merasa senasib dengan si 'dia' yang di ucapkan yunho. _'bedanya, dia mendapatkan hatimu hyung.. sementara aku? Aku hanya bisa bermimpi mendapatkanmu'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Ya… bisa di bilang begitu…"

"Kalau aku boleh tau.. siapa nama orang yang beruntung itu hyung?" ucap Jaejoong takut. Dia sendiri tidak yakin, apa bisa sanggup mendengar nama yang akan di sebutkan oleh Yunho.

"Namanya Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Aku biasa memanggilnya Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Maksud hyung?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Hahaha… sudahlah.. aku malu Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Maksud hyung.. orang itu aku?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ne" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut. " Kalau kau merasa terganggu karena perasaanku, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu ne" ucap Yunho.

"Seenaknya saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab hyung!"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah berbicara sejauh itu, apa tidak ada lanjutannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aish hyung.. sudahlah. Kita pulang saja" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho lantang. Dan membuat namja cantik itu memutar badannya kearah Yunho.

"Aku tidak dengar kau berbicara apa hyung…" goda Jaejoong.

"SARANGAHAE KIM JAEJOONG…." Teriak Yunho lantang. " aku sudah mengatakannya, jadi.. bagaiman jawabanmu Boo?" tanya Yunho harap-harap cemas.

"Nado saranghae Hyung" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Kim…._

"Apa yang ada di dalam otak bodoh kalian berdua hah?" ucap Taeyang penuh aura pembunuhan.

"Ampuni kami hyung… jangan siksa kami…" mohon Changmin dan Seungri.

"Kalau sampai 15 menit lagi Joongie ku tidak pulang… matilah kalian…" ucap Changsung dengan aura-aura setannya.

.

.

.

Perjuanganmu masih panjang Jung Yunho…

Kau masih perlu menghadapi kumpulan monster KIM….

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Bagian mana yang kalian suka?

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee**


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Kim…._

"_Apa yang ada di dalam otak bodoh kalian berdua hah?" ucap Taeyang penuh aura pembunuhan._

"_Ampuni kami hyung… jangan siksa kami…" mohon Changmin dan Seungri._

"_Kalau sampai 15 menit lagi Joongie ku tidak pulang… matilah kalian…" ucap Changsung dengan aura-aura setannya._

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAP 4**

**BROTHER COMPLEX**

**.**

**.**

'**THE TRUE VERY HANDSOME MAN EVER, SEUNGRI'**

**Cast: YUNJAE, and other**

" Demi ketampanan yang tiada tara ini hyung.. kumohon jangan siksa aku.." mohon Seungri pada kedua hyungnya yang sedang menatap tajam dia dan Changmin. Tatapan yang seolah-olah bisa mengirim mereka berdua ke neraka detik itu aja.

"Berdoalah yang banyak dongsaeng idiot, kalau sampai Joongie-ku tidak pulang dalam waktu 15 menit, akan ku antarkan kalian bertemu dengan Tuhan." Ucap Taeyang sambil tersenyum manis pada Changmin dan Seungri yang sedang memohon belas kasihannya di bawah karpet dengan Taeyang dan Chansung duduk manis di sofa.

"Ne, Taeyang hyung benar. Waktu tinggal sebelas menit lagi anak muda, ada permintaan terakhir?" ucap Chansung sambil menyeringai dan memain-mainkan rantai kapal yang berada di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Hyuung, Jebbal.. beri waktu satu jam, kami akan mencari Joongie dulu.." mohon Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyang kaki Chansung yang terjuntai ke karpet.

"Sepuluh menit lagi…" ucap Chansung tanpa memperdulikan Changmin dan Seungri yang sudah berada di ambang kematian.

"Hyung.. jebal… kasihani kami. Beri kami waktu untuk mencari Joongie.." mohon Seungri kali ini.

"Sembilan menit lagi~" ucap Taeyang sambil memukul-mukulkan stik golf yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi hyung kami—"

"AKU PULANG~" teriak Jaejoong ceria. Di sebelahnya telah berdiri TOP sambil menenteng tas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dingin, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya TOP bingung melihat Changmin dan Seungri yang terduduk di karpet dengan wajah memucat.

"Joongie…" panggil Taeyang dan Chansung bersamaan dan langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Kenapa pergi dengan Junsu tidak bilang hyung dulu? Hyung kan bisa menemani kalian.." ucap Taeyang sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas. Namja yang terkenal dengan rambut _Mohawk_ nya itu, memang paling tidak tahan melihat ekspresi-ekspresi _innocent _yang di keluarkan Jaejoong.

"Ju-junsu?" tanya Jaejoong makin bingung. Di belakang Taeyang sudah terlihat Changmin yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya seperti berdoa, dan memohon pada Jaejoong agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau sampai Jaejoong mengatakan dengan polosnya kalau dia di izinkan Changmin pergi dengan Yunho, matilah Changmin.

Kenapa hanya Changmin? Bukannya Seungri juga ada disana? Mungkin ada yang ketinggalan, Seungri sama sekali tidak tau kalau Jaejoong pergi bersama Yunho. Yang namja itu tau, Jaejoongnya pergi ke toko buku bersama Junsu. Kalau namja narsis itu tau Jaejoong pergi bersama Yunho, mungkin Yunho hanya tinggal kenangan…

"Kata Changmin, kau pergi bersama Junsu ke toko buku. Bukan begitu Joongie?" tanya Changsung.

"N-Ne Hyung.. Joongie pergi bersama Junsu.. ne. bersama Junsu.."ucap Jaejoong gagap. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbohong pada hyung-hyungnya, dan semua itu demi Yunho.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Joongie?" selidik TOP.

"A-ania hyung.. " jawab Jaejoong gugup. Sementara Changmin masih saja seperti dalam posisi berdoa. Mungkin dia sedang benar-benar berdoa untuk keselamatannya dan Seungri yang sama sekali tidak tau fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Lain kali, kau harus memberitahu hyung kalau pergi bersama Junsu. Kalian berdua kan tidak bisa membela diri. Kalau kalian di ganggu bagaimana? Junsu sama sekali tidak bisa di andalkan dalam hal berkelahi. Yang ada, Junsu akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya kalau di ganggu" Nasehat Taeyang.

"Ne hyung. Joongie hanya tidak mau merepotkan hyung saja. Lagian, Joongie sudah besar hyung.." ucap Jaejoong masih gugup.

"Kau tidak pernah bertumbuh besar di mata kami Joongie.." ucap TOP sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa, melonggarkan dasinya dan memandang tajam Changmin yang masih saja berdoa. Sementara Seungri, hanya melongo melihat Changmin yang seolah melafalkan mantra-mantra.

"Selalu saja seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong kesal dan berjalan kearah TOP, menyambar tasnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya "Aku ini sudah SMA, apa-apaan itu. Selalu saja menganggapku seperti anak TK. Menyebalkan.." gerutu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyoo…" ucap Jaejoong berseri-seri. Yunho sedang menelponnya, tentu saja dia senang.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Boo?"_ tanya suara di sebrang sana yang merupakan namjachingu baru Kim Jaejoong, JUNG YUNHO.

"Hehehehe ne. Untung saja tadi hyung mengantarkan ku ke kantor TOP hyung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Hyung? Yunnie.." _ucap Yunho mengoreksi panggilan Jaejoong untuk dirinya.

"Hihihihi ne, Yunnie-ah.."

"_Apa hyung mu marah, Boo_?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Aniya.. mereka tidak marah."

"_TOP hyung tidak bertanya apapun padamu, Boo? Misalnya bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya?"_ tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tadi Top hyung bertanya seperti itu, aku jawab saja aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Jaejoong.

"_Lalu?"_

"Dia hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhku bermain game di ruangannya selama dia bekerja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"_Syukurlah.. aku takut kau dimarahi. Jadi, kapan aku boleh datang ke rumahmu Boo?"_ tanya Yunho lagi.

"Mwo? Kalau sekarang, tidak bisa Yunnie. Hyungku pasti marah besar kalau kau datang kerumahku, lain hal kalau kau ingin bertemu Changmin hyung.."

"_Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan berusaha agar hyung-hyungmu memberi aku izin untuk berpacaran denganmu Boo."_ Tekat Yunho.

"Hehehe, kita berjuang bersama ne.."

"_Ne… eum.. Boo?"_

"Ne Yunnie-ah?"

"_Saranghae.."_

"Na-nado…" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Joongie.. apa kau di dalam?" panggil Seungri sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, Mianhae. Seungri hyung ada di depan kamar, nanti kita sambung ne." ucap Jaejoong buru-buru.

"_Ne."_ jawab Yunho sambil mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie…" panggil Seungri lagi.

"Ne hyung.. masuk saja.." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ku Sedang apa?" tanya Seungri sambil melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa hyung, masuklah. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung hanya bosan di kamar. Ohya, mana buku yang tadi kau beli bersama Junsu?" tanya Seungri sambil menghidupkan TV di kamar Jaejoong.

"Bu-bukunya.. bukunya ada pada Junsu, Hyung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Begitu.. ah, Joongie, apa kau tau tentang sekertaris Top hyung?" tanya Seungri memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi gossip panas.

"Sekertaris Top hyung? Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"**GD **noona.. " ucap Seungri lagi.

"GD?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kwon Jiyong.."

"Ah, ne.. waeyo hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aniya.. apa kau tau tentang dia?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Aniya.. aku bahkan hanya bertemu sekali dengannya, itu pun seminggu yang lalu, waktu itu hari pertama dia masuk ke perusahaan Top hyung." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Begitu ya…" ucap Seungri sambil memegang dagunya, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Aniya, hyung hanya berpikir, sudah saatnya Top hyung punya pacar. Bukan begitu?" tanya Seungri seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Dan hyung bermaksud menjodohkan GD noona dan Top hyung? Begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Kau memang adik ku yang manis Joongie…" ucap Seungri sambil menyeringai.

"Merencanakan suatu kejahatan tanpa mengajak penjahat yang sesungguhnya, bukankah itu pelanggaran?" ucap Chansung yang entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami hyung?" tanya Seungri sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak ada satu rahasiapun yang bisa di sembunyikan dari yang mulia Chansung dongsaengku…" ucap Chansung sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan Seungri.

"Apa kau setuju dengan ku hyung?" tanya Seungri.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang berpikir untuk mencarikan Top hyung seorang kekasih. Kalau berharap Top hyung mencari sendiri, mungkin dia akan menikah setelah umur 90 tahun. Itu artinya, kau, aku, Taeyang hyung, Daesung, Changmin dan Joongie, selamanya akan menjadi perjaka tua." Jelas Chansung.

"Kau benar hyung. Sampai kucing memiliki tanduk pun, aku ragu Top hyung bisa punya kekasih." Ucap Seungri dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jaejoong dan Chansung.

"Apa menurut hyung, GD noona cocok dengan Top hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan observasi dulu." Ucap Chansung.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke kantor Top hyung?" usul Seungri.

"Jangan bodoh anak muda. Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk berwisata ke perusahaannya?" ucap Chansung menolak.

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa mengobservasinya hyung?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ide di kepala Chansung memang agak sulit di tebak oleh Jaejoong maupun Seungri. Cuma yang sejenis Chansung sajalah yang bisa mengerti isi kepala namja itu, salah satu yang sejenis dengan Chansung, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah CHANGMIN!. Jika Changmin berada di antara mereka, tentu saja namja itu tau isi kepala Chansung. Begitu juga dengan Daesung, meskipun Daesung tak se-evil Chansung maupun Changmin, namja itu bisa menebak isi kepala Chansung dengan tepat.

"Teknologi sudah maju. Tidak perlu langsung berhadapan langsung dengan orang tersebut kalau ingin melihat gerak-geriknya. Tinggal pasang CCTV saja kan? Aku rasa itu lebih efisien dan tidak buang-buang waktu" jawab Chansung.

"Jadi, misi ini hanya kita bertiga yang tau?" tanya Seungri.

"Sementara ini, kita dulu yang tau. nanti, kita bisa membujuk Taeyang, Daesung dan Changmin. Itu urusan gampang." Jawab Chansung.

"Baiklah.. demi masa depan cerah dan wajah tampan ini, aku bersedia bergabung." Jawab Seungri.

"Kau memang harus bergabung bodoh." Ucap Chansung.

.

.

.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho sambil mengendap-endap.

"Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong ceria dan menghampiri Yunho yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Ikut aku.." ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju atap sekolah mereka.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di atap sekolah mereka. Hanya berdua saja. Sulit memang harus _backstreet_ dari orang-orang sekitar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? tidak masalah kalau yang melihat mereka hanya siswa-siswa biasa. Bagaimana kalau Seungri? Atau Changmin? Yunho pasti masuk neraka…

"Apa Changmin hyung tidak akan curiga kalau kau tidak ada Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"hehehe, tadi aku bilang pada Changmin kalau aku ada urusan di kantor guru. Dia tidak akan curiga.."

"hehehe, melelahkan juga seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau merasa lelah seperti ini Boo? Bahkan kita baru saja menjalani hubungan.." ucap Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, mian. Maksudku, aku ingin seperti yang lain. Berpacaran di sekolah tanpa harus bersembunyi-sembunyi. Ini semua karena hyungku…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan hyung-hyungmu. Boo. Masalah Changmin, kurasa dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kita. Walaupun dia belum setuju, setidaknya dia tidak seperti hyungmu yang lain.. mereka pasti membunuhku kalau tau kita berpacaran."

"Hahaha.. Sulit sekali ya.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Sesuatu yang berharga memang harus di perjuangkan kan?"

"Berarti, aku berharga?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum usil.

"Ne. Sangat berharga,.." ucap Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Mengerti maksud Yunho, Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya dan.. CHU~

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasakan yang namanya ciuman dan dia merasa sangat-sangat senang karena dia melakukannya pertama kali dengan orang yang dia cintai. Perutnya seperti di penuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan jantungnya serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Sedahsyat inikah ciuman pertama?

Jika saja Kim Brother mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti akan mengubur Yunho beramai-ramai.

.

.

.

"Seungri.."panggil Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah. Berbeda jauh dengan wajah Seungri yang memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sangar seperti narapidana.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau melihat Changmin?" tanya Yunho basa-basi, padahal baru saja dia bertemu Changmin.

"Ani. Aku juga sedang menunggunya. Bukannya kalian sekelas?" tanya Seungri masih setia dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Ne, tapi saat pulang tadi, Changmin langsung pergi. Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya." Ucap Yunho masih basa-basi.

"Mungkin kekelas Joongie." Ucap Seungri sambil menyandarkan badannya di sebelah mobil Changmin.

"Begitu.."

"Seungri oppa…"

"Ne" Jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum penuh pesona. Sangat berbeda jauh saat melihat Yunho tadi.

"I-ini.. tadi kami ada pelajaran memasak dan aku sengaja membuatkan kue ini untukmu oppa.." ucap Yeoja itu malu-malu.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ne.." ucap Seungri penuh wibawa. Sangat-sangat pintar dalam hal acting.

"Ne Oppa.. jangan lupa dihabiskan ne." ucap Yeoja itu salah tingkah.

"Pasti" jawab Seungri makin meningkatkan kesan Coolnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kim yang satu itu, dasar tukang tebar pesona.

"Ka-kalau oppa tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh meminta nomer ponsel oppa?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Seungri mantap dan langsung mengetik nomer ponselnya di ponsel yeoja itu.

"Gomawo oppa.. kalau aku mengirim pesan, jangan sampai tidak dibalas ne Oppa.." ucap Yeoja itu lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan Seungri dengan malu-malu.

"Menjadi tampan itu memang sangat sulit.." ucap Seungri seperti putus asa.

"Sepertinya dia menyukai mu.." komentar Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Kalau dia menyukai mu, tentu dia akan meminta nomermu kan." Ucap Seungri.

"Hahaha, pasti sangat sulit mempunyai fans-fans seperti itu.." ucap Yunho.

"Ne. menjadi terkenal itu sangat sulit…" ucap Seungri lemah. Seolah ketampanannya yang tak seberapa itu adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur Seungri, kau sangat terkenal di kalangan Yeoja di sekolah kita kan? Bahkan teman sekelasku pun ada yang suka padamu.." ucap Yunho. Memang benar, Seungri merupakan salah satu idola di sekolah mereka.

"Ck.. memang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesonaku.." ucap Seungri bangga.

"Ne.. ne.. bagaimana bisa kau punya wajah setampan itu?" puji Yunho. Dia sangat ingat apa yang di katakan Boojae-nya. Seungri sangat suka di puji, dan hal itu digunakan Yunho untuk menjadi senjata mendekati Seungri agar mengizinkannya berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu jujur Jung Yunho.. aku memang tampan." Ucap Seungri besar kepala.

"Ne. Aku memang orang jujur."

"Hahaha kau ini.. Kalau kau sudah tau tentang ketampananku, harap sebarkan pada orang di luar sana ne." ucap Seungri benar-benar bangga.

"Tidak perlu di sebarkan, kau memang sudah terkenal tampan kan?" puji Yunho lagi. setidaknya kali ini Seungri sudah bersikap sedikit ramah padanya. Apa susahnya hanya memuji-muji orang?

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang terkenal.." ucap Seungri sambil berkaca memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Ne" jawab Yunho lagi. sekali-kali bermuka dua demi mendapatkan restu, tidak masalah kan?

"Seungri… " panggil Changmin saat melihat Seungri tengah berkaca sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Hyung? Lama sekali.. Joongieee.. bogoshipooooo.." ucap Seungri sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang berada di belakang Changmin.

"Hyung.. sudahlah.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukan Seungri.

"Yunho?" panggil Changmin saat melihat Yunho sedang berdiri di sebelah mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil Changmin.

"Oh ya, ini jam mu, tadi tertinggal di kelas." Ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan jam tangan Changmin.

"Aigoo.. gomawo ne." ucap Changmin sambil mengenakan jam tangannya lagi.

"Jangan pandangi adikku seperti itu.." protes Seungri pada Yunho sambil menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya.

"Seungri, sudahlah.." ucap Changmin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, menyuruh Seungri dan Jaejoong masuk kedalamnya.

"Awas kalau kau berpikiran mesum tentang adikku." Ancam Seungri sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Yunho.

"Hyung… sesak…" ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukan Seungri dan segera masuk ke jok belakang mobil.

"Kau tidal pulang?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya.

"Sebentar lagi.." ucap Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan." Ucap Changmin lagi.

"Ne. Hati-hati.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Matanya mengarah pada jok belakang mobil Changmin yang berisi Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu bisa melihat jelas Jaejoong dari kaca tembus pandang mobil Changmin. Sebelum mobil Changmin menghilang, Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu ber-_blushing_ ria. Malu-malu eoh?

.

.

..

.

.

TBC~

Ngawur? Sudah, terima saja. Ini akibat galau gara-gara FF saya ' MY MATERIALISTIC BOYFRIEND' di hapus sama pihak FFn

Jadi? Gimana? Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?

GOMAWO JUGA YANG UDAH REVIEW.. MIAN KALAU LAMA UPDATENYA.

:D

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee**


	5. Chapter 5

BROTHER COMPLEX

.

.

.

CHAP 5

.

.

"Kalian ini bagaimana.. hiks.. kenapa kalian bodoh sekali.. bisa-bisanya kalian membiarkan Joongie keluar rumah dan sampai terserempet mobil seperti itu hikss… kalian lihat lecet di tangannya kan? Dia pasti kesakitan! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai tidak tau Joongie keluar gerbang rumah kita.. hiks.." rentetan kekesalan Kim umma terdengar nyaring di selingi isak tangisnya.

"Chagy.. sudahlah.. Joongie kita tidak terluka parah, kan?" ucap Kim appa menenangkan sang istri yang dari tadi menangis histeris melihat anak bungsunya terkapar di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan lecet di lengannya.

"Maafkan kami umma.." ucap keenam namja yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu serempak.

"Bagaimana kalau tadi adik kalian di tabrak dan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, hah?" ucap Kim umma masih emosi pada keenam namja yang berstatus anaknya itu.

"Joongie hanya terserempet, chagy.." ucap sang suami menenangkan.

"HANYA? KAU BILANG HANYA TERSEREMPET? JADI, KALAU TADI JOONGIE KITA MENINGGAL, KAU JUGA AKAN BILANG JOONGIE KITA HANYA MENINGGAL, BEGITU?" sembur Kim umma pada suaminya- Hangeng- yang hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya menghadapi istrinya yang tengah histeris ini.

"Maafkan aku, Chagy. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kalian.. ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada appa, kenapa Joongie bisa terserempet mobil begitu?" Tanya Kim appa sambil menatap tajam ke enam anak lelakinya tajam. Sementara si bungsu, Jaejoong, sudah berada di kamarnya beristirahat setelah dokter memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Ini salahku appa.." ucap Daesung buka suara.

"Bukan, ini salahku appa" sambung Top.

"Bukan, ini salahku.." sambung Taeyang.

"Ini salahku.." ucap Changmin dan Seungri bersamaan.

"Ini salahku Appa. Tadi Joongie kita meminta izin padaku, dia bilang ingin menunggu Junsu di depan gerbang, katanya Junsu ingin mengantarkan bukunya. Jadi ku izinkan saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan begini jadinya. Kalau saja tadi aku mengikutinya di depan gerbang, pasti tidak begini.." ucap Chansung merasa bersalah. Wajah namja yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya itu berubah keruh.

"Ck.. kalian tau siapa yang menyerempet adik kalian?" Tanya Kim appa lagi.

"Mianhae appa. Kami tidak tau.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kediaman keluarga KIM itu mendadak dingin karena insiden yang menimpa si bungsu yang baru saja terserempet mobil. Tidak ada yang tau kejadiannya seperti apa. Bahkan mereka tau Jaejoong terserempet dari supir priadi TOP yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan mobil TOP tidak jauh dari gerbang rumah mereka.

Panic? Tentu saja. Bahkan ke enam namja yang berstatus HYUNG si bungsu itu menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa adiknya. Tidak perlu di ragukan bagaimana mereka menjaga sang adik, sangat ketat! Bahkan sang adik merasa tertekan. Tapi lihat saat mereka lengah sedikit? Sang adik langsung celaka.

Taeyang mengusap wajahnya kasar, hatinya sedih melihat adik kecilnya terbaring lemah dengan luka di sekujur lengannya, bahkan namja itu tidak ingin beranjak dari kamar Jaejoong kalau saja Heechul ummanya tidak memarahinya dan mengusirnya keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan alasan 'Biarkan Joongie istirahat..' .

Sementara Changmin, Chansung, Seungri, Daesung, terlihat tertunduk lemah. Tidak ada yang buka suara, ketakutan akan terjadinya sesuatu yang buruk pada adik mereka, membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau detail kejadiannya. Bisa saja saat kejadian itu, kepala Jaejoong terhempas ke aspal, atau ada bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang retak. Karena saat diangkat kerumah, Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan sampai sekarang. Hanya perkataan dokter yang tadi menangani Jaejoong yang bisa mereka pegang, dokter itu berkata kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Hanya itu.

"Appa, umma, maafkan kami. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kami berjanji.." ucap TOP memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Dari semua saudara-saudaranya, hanya Top yang bersikap tenang. Jangan pikir di balik sikap tenangnya, dia tidak merasa ketakutan.

"Aku harap ini yang pertama dan terakhir.." ucap Kim appa. Dia tidak bisa menghakimi ke enam anaknya itu lebih dari ini.

Dan di mulailah hari-hari penjagaan ekstra ketat itu. Kim Jaejoong… chukkae!.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. hyung tidak bekerja?" Tanya Jaejoong saat membuka mata, langsung melihat Daesung sedang berkutat serius dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Joongie!" teriak Daesung heboh dan berjalan cepat untuk memeluk sang adik yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Hyung.. s-sesakh.." ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Daesung yang lebih tepatnya seperti ingin meremukkan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. mian. Hyung senang kau sudah sadar. Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Daesung sambil memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kalau hyung mengguncang-guncang tubuhku seperti itu, tubuhku bisa jadi sakit semua.. hehhehe.." ucap Jaejoong terkekeh sendiri melihat sikap hyungnya yang satu ini. Satu-satunya hyung yang di anggapnya masih waras di rumahnya.

"Aigoo.." ucap Daesung saat tersadar akan perbuatannya. "Mianhae Joongie, katakan pada hyung, apa yang sakit? Bagian mana? Ah.. kita periksakan ke dokter saja bagaimana? Hyung khawatir kalau…"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Terima kasih…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk leher Hyung nya itu.

"Kau yakin, Joongie?" Tanya Daesung masih ragu, dan menepuk pelan punggung adiknya yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya tanganku saja yang sedikit perih.." tunjuk Jaejoong pada lengan kirinya yang lecet-lecet.

"Pasti sakit sekali. Maafkan kami.." ucap Daesung sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya itu.

"Joongie!" teriak Chansung langsung membuang ponselnya dan berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk di tempat tidur bersama Daesung.

"Hyuuung… aku bisa matih…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk punggung Chansung yang memeluknya sangat erat.

"Hyung sangat khawatir, hyung hampir mati bunuh diri melihatmu semalam, tapi hyung tidak jadi bunuh diri karena hyung takut tidak bisa bertemu Joongie lagi, jadi…"

"Hyungh.. kalau seperti ini, aku yangh akanh matih…" ucap Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan Chansung.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" kesal Daesung menendang pinggang Chansung.

"Mianhae, Joongie. Hyung hanya sangat Khawatir.." ucap Changsung ingin memeluk Jaejoong lagi, tapi terhalang oleh tangan Daesung yang mendorong wajah Chansung dengan telapak tangannya.

"YA!" protes Chansung saat Daesung meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Chansung.

"Kau mau membunuh adikku?" Tanya Daesung galak. "Kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu, dia bisa mati sungguhan!" lanjut Daesung lagi.

"Joongie!" ucap Taeyang berlari kearah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong sudah berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan tidak mencabut nafasnya karena kembali di peluk oleh Hyung-hyungnya yang berbadan kekar ini.

Beruntung bagi Jaejoong karena Taeyang hanya memeluknya sebentar dan mengelus kepalanya kemudian.

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Joongie?" Tanya Taeyang khawatir.

"Lengan kiriku, sedikit perih dan sakit hyung.." adu Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau sudah membaik sedikit lagi, kita ke dokter, ne?" ucap Taeyang lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bekerja hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mana bisa kami bekerja, sementara adik kami sedang sakit.." jawab Top yang baru saja datang dengan segelas susu ditangannya. "Minumlah Joongie.." ucap Top menyodorkan susu di tangannya.

"Aku harap, ini bukan susu untuk anak balita seperti yang waktu itu hyung…" ucap Jaejoong membuat Daesung, Top, Taeyang dan Chansung tertawa lepas.

Mereka jadi teringat saat mereka memberikan Jaejoong susu untuk balita, padahal Jaejoong sudah SMP saat itu. Mereka juga masih ingat bagaimana bibir itu mengerucut sebal pada mereka. Jaejoong berteriak-teriak kesal karena Hyung-hyung nya memberikan dia susu untuk balita. Dan semenjak itu, Jaejoong tidak mau minum susu jika bukan dia sendiri yang membeli susu nya dan membuatnya sendiri. Sepertinya keluarga Kim ini lupa, kalau Jaejoong mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja.

"Hahahahaha… astaga.. astaga.. perutku.. hahaha…" Chansung tertawa tanpa henti mengingat kejadian itu, karena dialah oknum pelaku utama atas sajian susu balita itu. Dialah yang meyarankan pada umma dan saudaranya yang lain untuk memberikan Jaejoong susu balita. Jahil? Tentu. Tidak ada yang meragukan kejahilan seorang Chansung.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau aku tidak melihat kotak susu balita itu di tong sampah dapur.." ucap Jaejoong kembali cemberut.

"Hahahaha, maafkan hyung, ne?" ucap Taeyang masih di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ya! Jangan menertawaiku!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha bagi kami, kau itu bayi cantik kami, Joongie. Maafkan hyung mu yang menutup mata akan kenyataan, Joongie.." ucap Top ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha mianhae, Joongie.." ucap Daesung sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Mana Changmin hyung dan Seungri hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong teringat akan kedua hyung nya itu.

"Ke sekolah.." jawab Taeyang.

Mengingat sekolah, Jaejoong jadi teringat akan Yunho. Jaejoong mencari-cari ponselnya, dia harus memberitahu Yunho-nya. Jangan sampai Yunhonya khawatir.

"Kau mencari apa, Joongie?" Tanya Chansung.

"Ponselku hyung…"

"Oh, ponselmu ada di meja belajarmu. Batrainya habis.." ucap Daesung.

Jaejoong ingin bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, tapi ditahan oleh Taeyang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku mau mengambil ponselku hyung. Aku harus menghubungi yun.. eum.. maksudku, Junsu. iya hyung, Junsu. dia pasti khawatir… " ucap Jaejoong terbata. Hampir saja dia kelepasan bicara.

"Tidak perlu. Changmin pasti sudah memberitahunya. Changmin juga tadi membawa surat keterangan dari dokter, kalau kau sedang sakit Joongie. " ucap Top. Mendengar ucapan Top, Jaejoong hanya menurut. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa di bantahnya dirumah, hanyalah Top. Jaejoong sangat takut pada Top karena sikap Top yang sangat sulit terbaca. Jarang sekali namja itu menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Istirahtlah.." ucap Chansung .

"Aku baru saja bangun, hyung. Aku ingin mandi. Boleh ya?" rayu Jaejoong.

"Lenganmu masih sakit, Joongie.." ucap Daesung memperingatkan.

"Tapi aku merasa gerah, hyung.." rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Mandilah. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Ucap Top.

"Gomawo hyung.." ucap Jaejoong dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah tau siapa yang menyerempet Joongie kita?" Tanya Top pada Taeyang.

"Sudah hyung. Aku hanya tau mobilnya dan platnya, tidak tau siapa yang mengendarainya.." ucap Taeyang.

"Itu saja sudah cukup. Kita tinggal mencarinya." Ucap Top tenang. Ketenangan yang misterius, ketenangan yang tidak bisa diselami oleh siapapun, ketenangan yang bisa menghanyutkan dan seperti tidak berdasar.

"Siapapun dia, sepertinya dia sudah salah alamat kalau ingin mencari perkara.." ucap Taeyang lagi.

"Dan satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh si pengendara bodoh itu, kalau aku tidak punya belas kasihan pada orang yang mencelakakan adikku.." ucap Chansung dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Aku harap, kita bisa berbicara baik-baik padanya tanpa harus menggunakan cara criminal.." ucap Daesung memperingatkan.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin, ayolah.. aku ingin melihat Jaejoong…" rengek Yunho pada sahabat kentalnya itu. Bahkan suaranya terdengar memohon dengan sangat.

"Kau tau, kau bisa remuk kalau bertemu muka dengan hyung-hyung ku. Mereka semua ada dirumah. Paket lengkap!" ucap Changmin frustasi. Sudah sedari tadi Yunho merengek padanya.

"Tidak masalah, asal aku bisa memastikan keadaan Jaejoong. Ayolah…" rengek Yunho lagi.

"Hentikan, Jung Yunho! Kau membuatku muak.." ucap Changmin kesal.

"Ayolaahhh…" rengek Yunho lagi. namja Jung itu sangat khawatir mendengar berita soal Jaejoong dari Changmin.

"Kau mau pulang dengan memar-memar di wajahmu? Kau tahu kalau hyungku itu sangat membenci siapa saja yang mendekati adik ku kan? Dan mereka tau kau dan adik ku ada hubungan. Kau bisa mati konyol ditangan mereka!" ucap Changmin mengingatkan.

"Mereka tau darimana?" Tanya Yunho kaget.

"Kau pikir yang kau hadapi itu siapa, eoh? Kau lupa kalau hyung-hyungku itu memiliki insting tajam? Mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi dari mana saja. Kau bisa hancur berkeping-keping, Yunho…" ucap Changmin frustasi.

"Kan ada kau.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Kau mengandalkanku untuk membelamu? Kau jangan gila! Aku bisa mendapatkan gelar di depan namaku." Ucap Changmin lagi.

"Gelar? Gelar apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Almarhum! Apa lagi? kau pikir mereka mau membiarkan aku hidup kalau aku membangkan? Dengar, kau memang sahabatku, tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku. Perlu kau ingat kalau aku belum menikah, dan aku belum mau mati mauda!" ucap Changmin lagi.

"Changmin…" rengek Yunho lagi.

"Tidak!"

Namja Jung itu hanya terdiam. Otaknya mati ide, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk bertemu Jaejoongnya. Dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya itu, tapi disisi lain, dia juga tidak mau membuat Changmin celaka. Mendapat restu dari Changmin saja, Yunho sudah bersyukur, dan dia merasa tidak perlu menambah kesusahan sahabatnya itu karena sikapnya.

"Hey, kau bisa menelpon adikku kan?" ucap Changmin merasa tak enak. Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu, tapi seperti yang di ucapkannya tadi, dia tidak ingin mati muda.

"Ne.." jawab Yunho tak bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jaejoong sengaja pura-pura tertidur saat jam masih menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Mau tak mau, hyung-hyung nya yang sedari pagi berada di kamarnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing termasuk Seungri dan Changmin juga. Mereka tidak mau mengganggu istirahat sang adik yang sedang sakit. Tepat saat lampu di matikan dan pintu tertutup, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dari bawah bantalnya untuk mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya hari ini.

Saat ponselnya yang telah di chargernya sore tadi terisi penuh, namja cantik itu mulai mengaktifkan ponselnya. Sedari pagi dia tidak sempat mengaktifkan ponselnya karena hyung-hyungnya tidak satu pun beranjak dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat saat puluhan pesan masuk ke ponselnya, dan kebanyakan dari Yunho. Ada juga dari Junsu dan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Jaejoong membalas pesan teman-temannya lebih dahulu, setelahnya, namja cantik itu mengirimi Yunho pesan.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Yunnie, Bogoshippo.." _setelah mengirim pesan itu, dada Jaejoong berdebar tak karuan menunggu balasan pesan itu.

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat disambarnya ponsel yang sedari tadi di letakkan disebelah kepalanya. _"Boo, nado bogoshippo. Mian tidak bisa menjengukmu. Changmin tidak mengizinkan. Apa hyung mu berada di sekitarmu, skrg?"_ setelah membaca isi pesan Yunho, Jaejoong dengan cepat membalas pesan Yunho.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar lagi, tertera nama Yunho disana. Dengan semangat, Jaejoong mengangkat telepon yang masuk di ponselnya itu.

"Yeobseyo.." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Bogoshippo Boo… jeongmal bogoshippo…" _ucap suara di seberang sana dan membuat dada Jaejoong menghangat.

"Nado bogoshippo, Yunnie-ah. Sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"_Merindukanmu. Apalagi? Mulai semalam kau tidak ada memberi kabar, aku hampir gila.."_

"Mianhae hehehe" kekeh Jaejoong.

"_Bagaimana lenganmu, Boo?"_ Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Sedikit perih, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menahannya."

"_Lain kali berhati-hati ne. jantungku hampir putus mendengar kau di serempet mobil.."_

"Mian. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

"_Sudah meminum obat?"_ Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sudah. Yunnie…"

"_Ne?"_

"Joongie ingin bertemu Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong terdengar putus asa.

"_Aku akan kesana sekarang"_

"Eh? Shireo.. "

"_Wae?"_ Tanya Yunho mengerutkan alisnnya.

"Jangan. Pokoknya jangan datang!" ucap Jaejoong panic. Meskipun dia merindukan namja yang sedang menelponnya ini, dia juga tidak mau egois dan menanggung resiko Yunho-nya diamuk oleh hyung-hyung nya.

"_Tidak masalah kalau aku dipukuli oleh hyungmu. Aku siap.." _kata Yunho meyakinkan.

"Yunnie ingin Joongie mati ketakutan, eoh?"

"Hahaha mian. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Yunho lagi. terkadang dia pusing sendiri, kenapa se sulit ini hanya untuk berpacaran dengan princess Kim ini.

"_Joongie juga.." _ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, dan dengan panic, Jaejoong menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah guling yang sedang di peluknya. Di pejamkannya matanya erat-erat, kembali berpura-pura tidur.

"Dia sudah tidur, yeobo.." ucap Kim umma.

"Mungkin badannya masih sakit. Kajja,jangan ganggu Joongie tidur.." ucap Kim appa.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kim umma sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut kepala Jaejoong. "Cepat sembuh, putra cantik ku.." ucap Kim umma terdengar sedih.

"Kajja.." ucap Kim appa. Dan terdengar pintu tertutup lagi.

"Hallo, Yunnie.. mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"_Tidak apa. Apa tadi hyungmu masuk lagi?"_

"Ani.. itu umma dan appa." Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Boo, istirahatlah. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh.."_ ucap Yunho.

"Eum.. ne.." ucap Jaejoong seperti tidak ikhlas.

"_Selamat tidur.."_ ucap Yunho.

"Ne, Selamat tidur.." ucap Jaejoong dan mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Junsu dan beberap teman sekelas Jaejoong datang untuk menjenguk. Kedatangan Junsu dan teman-temannya di sambut ramah oleh Kim umma dan Kim appa, begitu juga dengan ke enam namja yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pelindung Jaejoong.

"Langsung ke kamar Joongie saja ne.." ucap Kim umma ramah dan memandu teman-teman JAejoong menuju kamar anak bungsunya.

Begitu sampai disana, ke enam bodyguard pribadi Jaejoong itu sudah berdiri mengawasi teman-teman Jaejoong. Mereka lebih tepat disebut menakuti daripada mengawasi.

"Jaejoong….." teriak Junsu heboh dan memeluk Jaejoong. Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu sangat khawatir. Semalam mereka ingin menjenguk Jaejoong, karena ada pelajaran tambahan, terpaksa mereka undur.

"Gomawo sudah datang.." ucap Jaejoong ceria.

Kim umma memberi perintah dari sudut matanya untuk menyuruh ke enam anak lelakinya itu keluar dari kamar si bungsu, dan tentu saja mereka langsung menuruti perintah umma nya itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Kim umma memandang ke empat anak tertua nya, minus Seungri dan Changmin yang keras kepala dan tetap berada di kamar adiknya, apalagi tujuan mereka kalau bukan tebar pesona?

"Mau sampai kapan kalian tidak bekerja, eoh?" mulai Kim umma.

"Sampai Joongie kita sembuh, umma.." jawab Taeyang santai.

"Ck, kalian ini! Kau Top! Sekertarismu Jiyong tadi menelpon, kau ada rapat dengan salah satu stasiun TV yang mau bekerja sama denganmu. Dia sampai kebingungan menghubungimu, karena ponselmu tak aktif!" ucap Kim umma. Top langsung menepuk jidatnya. Dia benar-benar lupa. Seluruh perhatiannya terpusat hanya pada Jaejoong saja.

"Aku lupa umma. Aku akan ke kantor sekarang.." ucap Top angkat kaki.

"Taeyang! Bukannya perusahaanmu sedang mengurus event penting? Kenapa kau hanya berpangku tangan membiarkan karyawanmu bekerja sendirian?" ucap Kim umma.

"Aigoo! Umma, aku lupa…" ucap namja itu dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap ke kantor.

"Chansung! Kau ada janji dengan salah satu artis kan? Kau belum menyerahkan surat kontrak itu padanya!" kesal umma Kim.

"Umma benar! Astaga, aku melupakan segalanya.." ucap Chansung dan menyusul kedua hyungnya itu.

"Daesung! Kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya umma Kim memancing. Putranya itu tampak berpikir sejenak dan langsung tersentak.

"Aku ada janji dengan ahjussi Lee!" ucap namja itu melonjak kaget. Sementara sang umma hanya geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keempat anak tertuanya pergi, dan teman-teman Jaejoong pulang, tinggallah Changmin yang sedang menonton TV dan Seungri yang tertidur di karpet di depan TV. Heechull melihat kedua anaknya itu sebentar dan mengambil cemilan di kulkas.

"Umma.." ucap CHangmin dan tersenyum melihat ummanya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik.." jawab Changmin.

"Umma ingin berbelanja sebentar, adikmu sudah tidur?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Umma lihat saja.." ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Seungri yang tergeletak seperti orang mati.

"Joongie…"

"Oh.. sudah umma.." jawab Changmin.

"Mau menemani umma?" tawar Heechull.

"Umma bisa menjanjikan aku satu burger, satu kimbab, satu bungkus besar keripik kentang, satu hot dog untuk ku sendiri?" Tanya Changmin sambik menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hahahaha tentu.."

"Baiklah. Ah.. bagaimana dengan Joongie, umma?" Tanya Changmin teringat adiknya yang tengah tertidur.

"Dia sedang tertidur,kan? Dan lagi ada Seungri di rumah.." ucap sang umma.

"Baiklah. Ayo belanja.." ucap Changmin semangat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan malas, dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu siapa pun. Dia ingin tidur sebentar saja tanpa harus mendegar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka berulang kali. Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat Yunho berdiri di teras kamarnya,dengan semangat, Jaejoong langsung membukakan pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarnya itu.

"Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong dan langsung melompat memeluk Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ucap namja itu dan mencium kepala Jaejoong yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Yunnie, kalau hyung ku tau, bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong panic.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak tahan ingin bertemu denganmu, makanya aku nekat kesini. Bagaimana lenganmu?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih saja menempel padanya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Sedikit sakit, tapi itu tidak masalah.." ucap Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya dibahu Yunho.

"Coba lihat…" ucap Yunho. Dan dengan terpaksa Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho, dan memamerkan lecet-lecet yang ada di tangannya. "Pasti sakit.." ucap Yunho memandang khawatir namja cantiknya itu.

"Sudah tidak sakit, karena Yunnie sudah datang kesini.." ucap Jaejoong manja.

"Benarkah?"

"Hey.. jangan berwajah khawatir begitu. Ini tidak begitu sakit.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup ujung hidung Yunho. Seolah meyakinkan namja itu kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi,Boo.." ucap Yunho seolah memohon dengan sangat dan menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"hihihi, ne.."

Yunho tersenyum lembut, menatap intens mata doe di depannya dengan sayang. Tidak ada lagi yang Yunho harapakan, hidupnya seolah sempurna dengan Jaejoong di smapingnya. Di dekatkannya wajah kecilnya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti menutup matanya dan menerima dengan senang hati sentuhan bibir Yunho di bibirnya. Ciuman yang lembut dan seolah mewakili perasaan cinta Yunho padanya.

"Saranghae, Kim jaejoong.." ucap Yunho saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho.." balas Jaejoong dan menarik tengkuk Yunho mendekat padanya, kemudian mencium lembut namja Jung yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu.

"Joongie…" panggil Seungri membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Rusak sudah suasana romantic mereka.

"Joongie.. apa kau didalam?" panggil Seungri lagi. Jaejoong hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Mian tuan, tadi nyonya berpesan agar jangan mengganggu Tuan Jaejoong dulu." Ucap salah satu maid yang masih terdengar samar-samar ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Oh, baiklah.. tapi adik ku di dalam, kan?" Tanya Seugri memastikan.

"Ne tuan." Jawab sang maid. Setelahnya, tidak terdengar lagi suara di depan kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan dan terkekeh pelan,kemudian melanjutkan acara mereka kembali. Berciuman sampai muncul lagi pengganggu yang merusak moment mereka!

TBC~

Lama ya? Iya..iya.. kaka abel tau, ini tu lama.

Mianhae ne. :***

Lanjut ato udahan nih? Hahaha ;p


End file.
